Recycla's Journal
by Ponella
Summary: Only category I could put this in. This is something my robot OC and grandaughter in the OC world Recycla has written. Rated M for sex scenes of an immature robot and her hubbie written by that same immature robot XD Recyclops owned by TL333 of dA.


**OOC A/N by [real writer] Ponella: **...I've just always wanted to write a smut fic. Is that so wrong?

**A/N by 'WRITER' Recycla: **Rated M for SEX SCENES. Don't like, don't read. There'll be more soon!

Recycla watched in frustration as she was walking up the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. How could he have the gawl to wear _that suit_, and look so _sexy_ in it? It was driving her mad, she couldn't wait for the wedding to be over so he could just shag her when they got back home. It was really the hope and excitement inside her that kept him from snogging him senseless in the middle of the ceremony.

"Rece?" Recyclops said. The wedding reception had ended while his bride was musing over whether or not to tie him to the bed for a week afterwards. Of course, they were home by now.

"Huh? --Did't end awready?" she said. He looked so cute when he was concerned for her.

"Yeah, but I don't think you were paying attention..." he leaned in so close, their lips were almost touching "...What were ya _thinkin_' about?" he asked playfully in a deeper tone. Oh, he wanted it as much as she did, she was sure of it.

"Nothin... just us." she could play this little game of seduction just as well as he could, and she intended to make him just as crazy for her as she was for him. She noticed his electricity speed (heart rate for a robot) quicken. Oh, she was going to enjoy this...

"What were we doin'...?" He asked, his voice so deep it made her weak to the knees, and for once she was glad she was sitting down. Her face flushed to a crimson red.

"...Please don't make me say it. I don't think I can go on any longer." She said in a pleading voice.

"...Then why dontcha _show_ me?" He said, flashing her a wicked grin.

_Oh, screw it!_ she thought. She instantly pinned him down on the bed and straddled him. "Well, first that suit of yours _definately_ needs to come off!"

"I like the way you think." He said. He looked so adorable, pinned down on the bed, and yet so vulnrable, vulnrability she could use to her advantage. He grinned as all the clothes on his upper body fell to the floor with a thud. "Hey missy, you're still fully dressed! Now get that dress off or I'll _rip it_ off!"

"Don't you dare!" she didn't really want him to rip it off, because she could, if they ever had a little girl some day, give it to her on her wedding day. She shrugged out of the silky white material, increasing his arousal. That fell to the floor and landed next the top half of his outfit.

"Nice. Last time I saw you like this, we were both drunk and I couldn't remember what your body looked like the next day. This'll be ten times more fun sobre!" she giggled at his words.

She realized he had broken free from her hands, which were pinning him down and raking over his chest a few minutes ago. He flipped them over so that _he_ was the one in control. She gasped as he pinned her down, lust flaming in his optics (eyes).

"You were _very_ naughty, wearing that beautiful dress and then not letting me have my fun..." he said, keeping her pinned to the bed "...I think you need to be punished, but you're still too covered up!" her undies and bra were flung away carelessly along with his trousers and underwear. They were bare to each other now, and he was enjoying it all. Her curves were so very delightful to him, she was shaped alot like a coca cola bottle.

"Then _punish_ me!" she cried. She honestly couldn't take the distance between their bodies anymore.

"As you wish..." he entered her with one hard thrust, and it made her moan. A robot penis is kinda similar to a human penis, in the sense that they're both soft and wiggle about (Recyclops always thougt his was a bit like a beanbag), and they both get hard. Cept' robots have data instead of sperm, and transmitt that data through the wi-fi connection in the female's USB port (also similar to a human vagina).

She wanted him, needed him, as he thrust inside her. "Cykie..." he loved it when she called him by the pet name she had created for him "faster... _please_...."

He obliged, giving it his all. She moaned as his hands roamed her body, to her back, to her breasts, and every other place he could create arousal from. She was upset when it ended too fast for her and she came, her oil spilling onto the bed. He reached his climax a few minutes after her, all that data streaming amongst the wi-fi signals and oil. He pulled the blanket other them both, and they snuggled up against eachother in bliss. They eventually fell asleep, bodies entwined in love....

_6 MONTHS LATER..._

"Congrats, you're going to have a healthy baby girlbot!"

"WHAT?!" Recyclops shouted, then fainted.

"Yay! Cykie...?"

_...And they lived happily ever after...._

**A/N by Recycla: **What...? Sometimes I enjoy documenting what me and my hubbie get up to at night XD

Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, guys. Grandmother unit (Ponella) still needs to get Microsoft Office on her computer!


End file.
